


The Frog and the Two Princesses

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, F/M, Frog Prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Marinette is the poor but kind servant of the fair but nasty princess Chloe. One day while they're in the forest, Chloe makes a promise to a frog but has no intention of keeping it however Marinette has every intention of making sure the frog and the princess get what they deserve while at the same time finding true happiness by befriending the little frog.





	1. Chapter 1

In a kingdom far away there lived a princess called Chloe who was very beautiful. She wore the most expensive slippers, the most stunning jewels, and the finest garments and gowns. Men came from kingdom to kingdom seeking her hand in marriage and truth to tell they were amazed by just how beautiful she was. However under neath her lovely appearance was the meanest, nastiest, and brattiest princess in the entire kingdom. She screamed at the peasants and her servants, threw stuff at them, even went as far as to strike them sometimes. When suitors came to court her she only agreed to marry them if they did dangerous and awful tasks, she claimed that it was the only way they could prove their love for her but i believe she did it purely out of cruel amusement. But out of all the people she was cruel to, the one who suffered more was her lady in waiting Marinette.

Her parents died when she was very young and the castle took her in but only if she would serve as the princess's servant. She was poor, dirty, and battered from all the hard chores and the beatings she was given if she did not do her work right. She wore only rags and her hair was constantly a mess but despite it all she was the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful servant in the entire kingdom. She would speak kindly and respectfully to anyone she met and she always offered to help them if it was needed. Many wondered how she could put up with serving such a wicked girl. The answer to that was simple, she was able to put up with it by remaining kind and good and sometimes when things were really hard she would imagine herself as a princess living in a castle with a kind and handsome prince.

One day the princess and her servant had gone into the forest for a morning walk. They were on their way to a pond which unknown to either of them was home to a frog. But he was no ordinary frog, he was a very smart and clever frog who could speak and he had his very own servant. Faithful Nino. a devoted young squire who had cursed iron chains strapped on to him that could never be undone. Now you're probably wondering why on earth would a frog need a servant? Well you'll find out soon enough.

"Excuse me sir." Nino called to the pond. "It's me Nino, please come up I need to talk to you."

A little frog as green as emeralds swam up to the surface of the pond and took a deep breath.

"Swimming can be so difficult." The frog said. "What is it Nino?"

"Remember that princess I told you about? Well she's coming this way."

"She is?"

"Yes, see for yourself."

He picked up the frog and held him up so he could get a better view. The first person arriving at the pond was a young girl wearing an old blue work dress, a tattered white shawl, and a pair of dirty shoes carrying a basket. She was humming, picking wild flowers which she used to fill her basket, and was feeding seeds to a few birds.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Oh Nino she's far too beautiful, a creature as ugly as me is not even worthy of looking at her let alone speak to her."

"Uh sir that's not the princess, she's a servant."

"Oh? Is she?"

"Do not see her humble clothes."

"I was only paying attention to her face but now that I see her clothes I realize that she is just as a servant, so where is the princess?"

"Over there."

"Oh I hope she's as beautiful as that servant girl."

He pointed over to the young girl wearing a silk dress of spun gold, diamond jewelry decorated her entire body, and on her feet were a pair of satin shoes. In her hand was a golden ball that she kept tossing up and down while laughing.

"What do you think? She's beautiful huh?" Nino said.

"Oh yes she is." The frog agreed.

"Now you must approach her."

"Well perhaps."

"Perhaps you say? Is that hesitation I hear in your voice?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Because...Well...What if she doesn't like me?"

"You'll have to take that risk."

"But Nino I'm an ugly creature, she's a beautiful princess, what if I were to scare her? Nino it would break my heart if she were to treat me like I was an ugly animal."

"I'm afraid being faint of heart is out of the question sir you must be brave and bold otherwise well...You know."

"I know alright I'll go over and say hello."

He hopped out of Nino's hand and over to the two young ladies while Nino hid in a nearby tree.

"Your majesty please be careful with that ball." The servant called Marinette warned. "It is your father's most treasured possession and if you were to lose it if would be very upset."

"Shut your mouth servant!" She scolded. "No one said you could speak! And what is that you are doing?!"

"I was picking flowers, my room is so dark and dreary, I thought these yellow and white daffodils would make my room more pretty."

"What a stupid idea!"

She slapped the basket out of her hand, spilling all her flowers into the pond.

"Now go back and get my horse! I am bored with this place!"

"Yes ma'am."

She picked up her discarded basket and went to fetch Chloe's horse. Chloe continued tossing her ball up and down while the frog tried to figure out how to approach her. But before he could do anything she dropped her ball. It rolled down and fell into the pond.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Father will be so angry when he finds out I dropped his ball in the pond. I know I'll blame it all on Marinette."

"Good day your highness." The frog said politely while bowing.

"Who said that?!" She gasped.

"I did."

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Down here." She looked down at the little green frog.

"Ekk! A dreadful frog! How ugly! How disgusting!"

"I beg your pardon ma'am." He said. "But you're being awfully rude."

"You talk?"

"Yes I do and I suggest you apologize."

"Me? A royal princess apologize to a nasty little frog? How dare you!"

The frog was very angry, he wasn't used to people being so rude and insulting to him but then he remembered he was an ugly creature so of course he would receive this kind of treatment. He quickly forgot his rage and chose to change his manner.

"Forgive my outburst your majesty. I forgot my place." He said. "I couldn't help but hear you speak of your little problem."

"You were eves dropping! How dare you!"

"Again I apologize and I feel sorry for you."

"I don't want your pity!" She snapped.

"Well you should know that I can get your ball back."

"Really?" She said. "Is that so?"

"Of course we frogs are excellent swimmers you know."

"And you'd just be willing to go and get my ball."

"Yes...On one small condition."

"Condition? What are we talking here?"

"Nothing much, I'll I ask is that you allow me to stay in the castle just for a few days give or take."

"Stay in the castle?"

"Yes and while I'm there, if it's not too much I would like to eat at the royal table and sleep on a silk pillow."

"It's more than too much! It's ridiculous! Unheard of!"

"Very well then. I'll just be on my way."

He began to hop away.

"Stop!" She cried. "I order you to stop!"

But he just kept hopping away.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"You will?" He said.

"Yes. If you get my ball back I'll let you stay in the castle."

"And eat at the royal table and sleep on a silk pillow."

"Of course."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

He then hopped into the pond and began to swim downward. Shortly after Marinette returned with her horse.

"Time to leave your highness." She said.

"In a moment! I'm waiting for something!"

"What?"

"I just promised some fool that I would let him stay in the palace, eat at the royal table, and sleep on a silk pillow if he got my golden ball back."

"That is awfully generous of you."

"Idiot! I'm not going to do that!"

"So you lied to him?"

"Of course I lied!"

"But your highness a real princess would never lie or make a promise she had no intention of keeping."

"Be quiet! Like you know what a real princess does! Now go get my handkerchief so I may clean my ball!"

"Yes ma'am."

She opened the satchel hanging on her horse to get the handkerchief only to find it gone. She realized that it must've been dropped so she went to look for it. Before long the frog returned with golden ball.

"Here you go." he said. "Now about the castle-"

In a flash Chloe snatched the ball from the frog and climbed on to her horse.

"Thanks sucker!"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Like I would ever bring you to the palace! You're not only ugly but you're stupid too!"

"But you promised."

"Well I lied! Now go away!"

She then tossed the frog into the pond.

"Here is your handkerchief Chloe, it fell out of your bag." Marinette said returning. She handed the handkerchief to her.

"You got it dirty you filthy wretch!"

She slapped Marinette then struck her horse with a stick, riding off toward the castle. Marinette put her hand to her cheek where she had been roughly struck. She slumped down by a tree and began to cry a little. Sometimes she found it so hard to keep a happy smile especially when someone was cruel enough to strike her and it was even harder for her to hold back her tears which didn't go unnoticed by the frog.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She gasped at the sound of the voice and quickly dried her tears.

"Who's there?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I just can't stand it when people cry."

"Where are you?"

"I'm down here."

She looked around for a person but all she saw was the frog.

"Well hello there." She said. "You sure are the smallest frog I've ever seen."

"Really? I thought I was bigger."

"Mercy! You can speak!" She gasped.

"Indeed I can but please don't be afraid I may be a frog but I am also a gentleman." He bowed gracefully at her to prove his point then reached for her hand. "If you'll permit me Miss?"

"Yes of course."

He took her pointer finger in his tiny hand and kissed the back of it. Marinette found it quite strange for a frog to act like this but she guessed anything was possible now a days.

"Tell me sweet lady why were you crying?"

"Oh it's nothing my mistress was just very angry with me."

"Well I'm angry with her." He said. "That brat made me a promise if I did something for her but she lied to me. Makes me wonder how such a fair princess could be so horrid."

"I don't think she meant any real harm but as a princess she must always keep her word. It is a rule even her father wouldn't stand to see broken. I'm sure if you told him he would make sure that she kept her word."

"What's the point? She's gone now and it'll take me days to get the castle by hopping."

"Then I shall carry you there."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure you can ride in my basket."

She picked him up and placed him in her basket.

"I hope you're comfortable." She said.

"Dear, sweet lady." The frog said. "I promise you with all my heart your good deed won't go unrewarded."

She only giggled and made her way to the castle with Nino following in secret. Marinette had absolutely no idea how much getting that little frog to the castle meant to him or how much getting the princess to like him meant but she would find out eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

At the castle a marvelous feast was being prepared. The cooks were making the finest and most exquisite meals, it was a feast fit for a king. By the time the feast had started Marinette had arrived at the castle. She knocked on the door.

"Good evening Marinette." A servant said.

"Excuse me." She said. "But I have someone who would like to speak with the king."

"Who?"

She held up her basket and the frog popped up.

"Me good sir." The frog said.

"Good lord! A talking frog!" He gasped.

"Yes I can talk and I would like to request a meeting with the king and the princess if it's not too much to ask."

"I'll...I'll speak to the king."

He went to the royal banquet hall where King Andre and Princess Chloe were dinning.

"Begging your pardon sire." The servant said. "But someone wishes to speak with you."

"Who?" The king asked.

"Well you're not gonna believe this but it's a frog."

Chloe choked on her goblet.

"A frog? Jean are you pulling my leg?" Andre asked.

"No sire, see for yourself. Bring him in young lady."

Marinette entered the room, in her hands she held the frog.

"Good day your majesty." He said bowing. "My most humble apologies for disturbing your evening your majesty but you see I wish to discuss something with you."

"Good God! A talking frog! What miracles will the world create next? Very well um...Frog? What is it you wish to discuss?"

"The matter is your daughter. You see she dropped a golden ball into a pond and asked me to retrieve it promising me that I could stay in the castle for a few days, eat at the royal table, and sleep on a silk pillow. I did my part but it would seem she has no intention of keeping her word."

"Chloe is this true?"

"Of course not!" She snapped. "He lies Father! I would never promise that to anyone least of all a frog!"

"Choose your words wisely my amphibious friend." Andre said strenly. "Because I do not take kindly to liars."

"But I am not lying my lord. I speak the truth."

"He's lying!" Chloe cried back.

"If I may speak my lord." Marinette said. "Perhaps I can shed light on the subject."

"Quiet you wretch!" Chloe cried.

"Slience daughter! Speak maid and tell me true." Andre said.

"Earlier today my mistress told me that she had made such a promise and that she had no intention of keeping her word."

"Father surely you would never believe a frog and a servant over your own daughter!"

"Chloe when you returned my golden ball to me I noticed that it felt a little wet. I thought it was my imagination but now I'm not so sure." He said suspiciously. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me true daughter and choose your words wisely."

Now the princess could lie to her father but not while looking at him in the eyes. So she had no choice but to come clean.

"It's true Father."

"I see. Then in that case you must keep your word."

"What? But he's a frog!"

"Who did you a service and you made him a promise. Royals must always keep their word, now then Jean sit the frog next to my daughter and have the cook prepare a meal for him."

"Yes sire."

Jean took the frog from Marinette's hands and placed him next to Chloe. She gave him a dirty look that made him shudder. A fine hot meal was brought before the frog and he began to eat. Much to the surprise of the king and everyone except for the princess, the frog had excellent table manners. He ate with a knife, fork, and spoon, used a napkin when needed, always said please and thank you, it was almost like he was a prince or king.

"All the food tastes as wonderful as it smells and this soup is so wonderfully prepared and spicy just how I like it." The frog said. "Please do me the honor of congratulating the cook."

"Of course my friend." Andre said.

"Shouldn't you be eating flies like other frogs?" Chloe said mockingly.

"Well um insects have never been my idea of a good meal." He said. "Could someone be so kind as to pass me the salt?"

After the meal the princess made her way to her chambers.

"Wait for me your highness." The frog said. "Remember you promised me that I could sleep on a silk pillow."

"Yes he is right, bring him along Chloe." Andre said.

"But Father-"

"Don't argue!"

He picked him up only using two fingers and made her way upstairs to her bed chambers where she placed him on her silk pillow but then she took the silk pillow outside and left him in the hallway.

"Excuse me your majesty but why am I in the hallway?" He asked.

"You may have to sleep on my pillow but I never said you could sleep in my room. You better hope the castle guard dogs don't eat you tonight. Sleep well froggy." She cackled before returning to her chambers.

"Well this may be more difficult than I thought." The frog said. "Oh dear I really hope there aren't any castle guard dogs in this area."

Just then he heard a growling noise. He nervously hid under the pillow and silently said his prayers as the noise grew closer and closer. But to his great relief it was not the dogs it was Marinette.

"Oh hello again." She said.

"Oh thank heavens it's only you. I heard a terrible growling and thought it was the guard dogs."

"I'm sorry that was my stomach. I haven't eaten in three days."

"Three days? Don't they feed you?"

"I have to buy my food but I can only buy it with what the princess pays me and she hasn't paid me at all."

"How awful! Where is your room?"

"Why?"

"Just show it to me."

She picked him with both of her hands and took him downstairs to a cold, dark, and dreary room that had no windows, no fire place, and no bed.

"You sleep here?" He said. "Well this won't do at all."

He hopped out of her hands and on to the floor.

"Wait here, I shall return."

He then hopped out of her room. He didn't come back for a long time, poor Marinette nearly fell asleep but was awakened by the sound of hopping. The frog had returned and in his tiny hands was a beautiful golden key.

"What a lovely key." She said.

"This key is very special, for circumstances that must be unknown to you I cannot use it but you can." He dropped the key at her feet. "Pick it up and stick it into the key hole."

"What key hole?"

"Pick up the key and you shall see."

She picked up the key, it shimmered and glowed like the sun light and it gave off a light the pointed toward the wall in her room where a key hole was.

"How odd." She stuck the key through the hole and turned it several times. A small opening came from the wall and it had a tray of hot, spiced soup, freshly baked bread, and sweet fruit. "Amazing. Is this mine?"

"Yes. Help yourself."

"Thank you."

She began to enjoy her meal. She had never tasted anything so delicious in a long time. When she was finished she felt so full and sleepy.

"Are you tired?" The frog asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Here pick up the key and stick in the other key hole."

She did as he said and this time a door appeared which opened to a simple bedroom.

"Oh how wonderful." She said lying down on the bed. "It's so soft and warm."

"Get some sleep my lady, you are most tired I believe."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll just sleep on my pillow in the hall."

"But the dogs will get you. Here I'll place your pillow on my bed so you can be safe."

"You do not mind a slimy frog sleeping next to you?"

"Not at all."

She went into the hallway and brought the pillow into her room which she placed on her bed then put the frog on the pillow.

"Good night my little froggy friend." She said.

"Good night my lady."

She then drifted off into a comfortable sleep. The frog curled up on to the pillow and fell asleep. An hour later he awoke to have a voice whispering: "Your highness! Are you there?"

It was Nino, the frog hopped off the pillow and followed the voice.

"Well things seem to be going well for you sir." He told the frog.

"Don't get your hopes too high yet Nino. The princess still looks at me like I'm the most horrible thing God ever made."

"I'm sorry sir, if only we could tell her the truth."

"No! Don't do that! You know very well what will happen if you do!"

"I know, I know. I remember what that witch said."

A few months ago...

Nino was hunting in the forest, with him was a handsome young man dressed in the fine clothes of a nobleman.

"Sire I don't like the look of this forest." Nino said.

"Oh come now Nino, don't tell me you believe those silly tales that this forest is haunted by witches and monsters?"

"Well there have been many men known to disappear here Prince Adrien."

"Think of it as an adventure."

"Adventures make me nervous sire and furthermore I- Ahhh!"

His servant had stepped right into quicksand and he was sinking fast.

"Oh no!"

"Nino hold on!" The young prince began trying to pull Nino out of the quicksand but quicksand was a very strong sediment that wouldn't easily let him escape.

"Need help gentlemen?" Asked a young woman with long brown hair. "I'd be happy to assist you if you were to give me a reward."

"Yes! Of course! Just help me save my servant!" The prince called Adrien said.

"Very well." She snapped her fingers and Nino was instantly removed from the quicksand.

"Oh thank you ma'am." Adrien pulled a satchel of gold from his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm sure this will be a suitable reward for your services."

"I don't want gold!" She snapped.

"Oh? Strange that's the usual but what is it you want?"

"Oh nothing much just a small request."

"Which is?"

"That you take me for your bride."

"Me? Marry you? Uhhh...Look I...Can't."

"What?!" She growled. "So I'm not good enough for you?! Is that it?!"

"No! Nononono! It's just that as a prince I can only marry a princess."

"You dare to break your word! You shall die for this!" She screeched.

"No please!" Nino said falling at her feet. "I beg you please spare him! Take me instead!"

"Cease your begging fool! And now young prince prepare to meet your fate."

She pointed her finger at him and in a blast of light the handsome prince was changed into a little frog.

"My lord?" Nino asked the frog unsurely.

"I feel a little strange Nino." The frog spoke. "Do I look okay?"

"Well your highness you've been turned into a frog."

"What?!" He said looking down. "Now listen here you! Change me back immediately or else!"

"Or else what? You'll give me warts?" She cackled."Oh don't look so worried little froggy, there's still a way you can break the spell. If a beautiful princess was to befriend you, eat with you, sleep with you, and kiss you then you'd change back but then again what are the odds of that? Especially when I intend to eat you!"

"No!" Nino said tackling her. "Hop your highness! Hop like the wind!"

The frog then hopped away from them.

"How dare you!" The witch cried shoving Nino. "For your interference you shall also suffer!"

She then snapped her fingers and made iron chains appear on him.

"Curses! Where has the ugly little frog gone to?" She turned to Nino. "You shall now remain in these chains until the prince turns back and if either one of you tell anyone about this then my spell will be permanent!"

Present...

"Oh your highness it's my fault. If only I hadn't stepped into that quicksand."

"No Nino. You are not to blame one thing is for sure though if I don't befriend that princess I won't be the only one who suffers." The frog said looking Nino's chains. "Mark my words I will get a beautiful princess to kiss me it's just going to take awhile."

"Oh God be with us." Nino prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Marinette awoke from the best sleep she had in a long time. That bed had been so warm and cozy, she never dreamed she'd get to sleep in a bed again. She got up and started to get ready when her stomach began growling again. She picked up the key the frog had given her and once again it led her to a key hole in the wall. She stuck the key through the hole and twisted it several times unlocking an opening that had a tray of fresh fruit and eggs with milk to drink.

"Thank you dear little frog." She ate her breakfast then went to put the key up until it gave off another light leading to another key hole. She put the key in the lock, twisted it, and a door appeared which led to a room that contained of bath tub filled with warm water and lavender. "Oh wonderful, just what I needed."

She undressed then relaxed and cleaned herself off in the nice bath. When she finished a towel, mirror, and hair brush was waiting for her. She dried off, got dressed, and fixed her hair. She then went upstairs to wake up Chloe and help her get ready.

"Careful! You'll bruise my skin!" She snapped as Marinette helped her get dressed.

"My apologies." She said.

"You're looking awfully clean today." She noticed.

"Well I had a bath."

"Where could a dirty maid like you possibly afford a bath? No doubt you bathed in the river like an animal!" She laughed.

Marinette just ignored her insults and continued with her duties. She dressed Chloe into one of her finest gowns and jewels. Then styled her hair and did her make up. Once finished the princess made her way to the royal dinning hall to enjoy breakfast with her father but she lost her appetite when she saw the frog.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I told you that I would be here for a few days." The frog spoke. "And a very good morning to you your highness."

"Do not speak to me!"

"Now Chloe don't be rude." Her father scolded.

"Good morning Mr. Frog." Marinette greeted politely.

"Good morning Marinette." The frog said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfully and it was all thanks to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about your majesty." Marinette said. "Now if you'll excuse me your bed needs to be made."

She then went back upstairs to the princess's chambers.

"So what would like to do today Princess?" The frog asked Chloe.

"I am going out riding."

"But I can't ride a horse. I'm too small."

"I don't care, I never said that I would spend time with you! So if you're bored why don't you go back to wherever you came from?!"

She got up from the table and left. The frog sighed and began to hop toward the exit.

"Your highness where are you going?" Nino asked.

"It's no use Nino." The frog sighed. "She hates me. I can't even get her to spend time with me let alone get her kiss me. So I might as well leave, find a nice lady frog, settle down, and raise tadpoles because I'm never going to change back."

"Don't lose hope sire."

"Nino to be honest I don't even like her."

"You don't have to like her you just have to get her to kiss you."

"Easier said than done but I suppose I could stay a little longer but I doubt it will do me much good."

He hopped back upstairs to the princess's chambers and waited for her return. He waited for hours but she wouldn't be returning for a long time. Deciding to give up he hopped downstairs and headed for the exit until he saw Marinette in her room looking into her little mirror. She seemed to be fiddling with her hair and trying to fix up her frock.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Oh you startled me!" She gasped. 

"I'm terribly sorry."

"That's alright. I was just playing pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Well you see Princess Chloe left to go dancing with a bunch of wealthy suitors and we'll I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if I could do that. Silly huh?"

"No. I don't think so, in fact why don't we pretend that tonight you're the princess and you're the one at the ball."

"Okay."

"Wait but a princess can't wear that. Do you still have the key I gave you?"

"Yes it's in my pocket." She pulled the gold key from her apron pocket and it led her to another lock. She unlocked it and a trunk appeared. Inside were beautiful gowns and garments trimmed with gold and jewels. These were most gorgeous gowns she had ever seen, not even Chloe had dresses this nice. "Oh my! They're gorgeous! They look worthy enough for a princess!"

"Try one on."

"No I couldn't. I don't know who these belong to but they don't belong to me."

"Oh yes they do."

"Really? Oh thank you."

"Well don't just stand there gaping, pick one out."

She chose to wear a silk, ivory white gown trimmed with rubies and pearls. It was a perfect fit, not too loose or too tight like it was made for her. Next the key led her to a lock that held dancing slippers and a box of jewelry, make up, and perfume. She slipped on the dancing slippers and began doing her hair and make up while putting on jewelry. She styled her hair up with a ruby comb and put on matching ruby earrings, she wore a string of pearls around her neck then applied a little power, blush, and rouge to her face. She squirted some rose perfume on herself and went to show herself off to her froggy friend.

"Well how do I look?" She asked.

The frog nearly croaked in awe at the sight of her. (Get it? Croaked.)

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you."

"And now for the best part. Stick the key in your door and open it again."

She did as he said and instead of a castle corridor being on the other side there was a glorious ballroom that was held outside in a garden under a starry night sky. Next to the ballroom was a dinning table set with a delicious supper for two.

"Wow." She said.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful."

The sat at the table and dined together then went to the ballroom.

"Sorry that there's no one here but there is music." As if on cue sweet and romantic music began to fill the air. "Please dance if you want to."

She smiled and found herself dancing in the most elegant and graceful away imaginable. It almost looked like she was dancing on air which she found very odd since must of the time she was a klutz.

"It's so wonderful." She said. "The only thing missing is a prince."

"Well can we pretend tonight that I'm a prince?" The frog asked.

"Of course."

"Then in that case may I have this dance Princess?" The frog said bowing.

"I would be honored Prince." She said taking the skirt of her gown and curtseying. She then took the frog into her hands and began swaying to the music. Though it was one strange looking dance and they made quite a strange couple both were having so much fun that neither of them noticed. The two of them danced all through the night and when they could dance no more they went back to her room.

"Oh froggy tonight was one of the best nights of my life." She said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it could make you smile though I'm sorry you didn't have a real prince to dance with."

"That's alright I liked dancing with you."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes. You're my best friend but I wonder you do all these incredible things for me why not do them for yourself? Surely this key has much more to offer you than anything Chloe has."

"It does but it won't work for me. It will only work for my friends not me."

"You know I bet if you gave this to Chloe she'd be your friend, she'd even be nice to you."

"It doesn't work like that. They have to be my friend before I give them the key and I would've given it to her had she been nice to me."

"Why do you want to be her friend anyway? If you ask me you're too good for her."

"Whoa now! Let's not get crazy! You could get into some serious trouble for saying a frog is too good for a princess."

"Well it's true."

"You're too kind dear lady but you're wrong. She's a beautiful princess and I am an ugly frog."

"That's only the outside. What I see on the inside between you two is a dashing, handsome, and noble prince and a nasty, warty, she toad."

The frog laughed as did she. Little did she know how close she was to the truth by saying that comment.

"But seriously why do you want be her friend?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"If you're in trouble please tell me. I can help you, please I'll do anything."

"That's very kind of you but alas there is nothing you can do for me."

"I see."

"It's not your fault I just..."

"I understand. Would you like to sleep in my bed? It must be cold sleeping in the hallway."

"It is but are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

She undressed out of her fine gown and jewels, washed off her make up, took her hair down, and brought the frog with her to bed. He slept on one of her pillows and found himself feeling quite warm and content. Before falling asleep he looked up at the sleeping maid and thought.

"Oh Marinette if only you were a princess, I know you would break my curse then not only would we be friends but I would take you back to my castle and marry you."

He had a dreamless sleep that night but Marinette didn't. She dreamt she was back in the ballroom only this time she was dancing with a real prince and he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was also kind and strong and gentle. Oh how she wished it was real. How she wished this wonderful prince was real and they could live happily ever after like in fairy stories.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days the poor frog continued to try and befriend the princess only to have her rudely insult him and leave him alone for long periods of time making him feel greatly disheartened. But his spirits were always lifted up when he went to see the maid. They would spend their days in their own private ballroom where she would dress like the real princess she was and they would have tea parties, balls, strolls in the garden, sometimes they would just sit and talk. The frog could not help but notice how beautiful Marinette looked in the gowns and jewels he gave her and whenever he talked to her in his polite and charming manner she couldn't help but forget he was a frog and feel like she was speaking to a young man.

One day Chloe happened to notice how happy Marinette was lately which made her wonder what could possibly be making her so happy and she also noticed that the frog wasn't sleeping in the hallway at night. Curious, one evening she sneaked over to the door of Marinette's room as stealthy as a bat. At first she didn't see anyone then she saw a door appear from the wall and coming out of the door was the frog and Marinette wearing a lavender and lilac colored gown trimmed with sapphires and opals. She also wore a sapphire necklace and opal earrings.

"Where did she get that gown and that jewelry?" She wondered. "They're better than mine."

"Thank you for another wonderful night froggy." Marinette said.

"You're most welcome my lady and may I say you look magnificent in the gown I gave you." The frog said.

"He gave it to her? That stupid frog?"

"Must you leave tomorrow?" Marinette said. "After all you're my only friend here."

"I'm sorry my lady but I must keep my word and leave tomorrow as requested by the princess after all I've been here for a week. But I don't want you to suffer here anymore, tomorrow morning I'll show you to my castle where you'll live the life of a princess like you deserve to live."

"You're too good to me little frog. How can I ever repay you for all you've done?"

"Your kindness is more than enough. Well no doubt you're tired so let's get some sleep."

"Agreed."

"Good night."

"Good night."

She got into bed while the frog hopped on to one of her pillows and the two of them felt a very peaceful sleep coming and that it would soon lead them to a wonderful morning. But Chloe would have none of it.

"How dare that frog give her such fine gifts and then offer her the life I deserve. That frog should be giving me that."

She waited until Marinette was sound asleep then she crept into her room and grabbed the frog right off her pillow. He tried to call for help but she kept his mouth shut and took him into her room.

"Release me this instant!" The frog demanded. When they entered her room.

"I demand that you start giving me those wonderful gowns and jewels you give that wench!"

"Never! You don't deserve them!"

"I want them! I want them! I want them!"

"Fine, there's a trunk full of them but I warn you they're useless when given to someone mean and selfish."

But she ignored his warning and carefully and quietly sneaked into Marinette's room where she pulled out the trunk full of all the wonderful gowns, jewelry, slippers, perfumes, and other nice things the frog had given her. She immediately began to try on all the wonderful clothes and jewels but as soon as she touch them they turned into rags, mud, dirt, and ash.

"Ah! You wretched little thing! What did you do?"

"I did nothing. I warned you that those gifts were no good if given to someone mean and selfish." The frog said.

"Liar! You did something to it! You cursed it you nasty frog!"

"I didn't do anything. If you want to be given nice gowns and other stuff then you must be kind and good. You can start by apologizing for man handling me in such a way and maybe give me a kiss."

"A what?!"

"That's all I ask for. Just give me one harmless kiss and I promise I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."

"Absolutely not!" She screeched. "How dare you make such a request! Know your place!"

She roughly grabbed the frog.

"What's going on here?" Marinette said as she entered the princess's chambers. Chloe's screams of anger had awakened her and she went to investigate. At first all she heard was them arguing back and forth then she heard the frog ask for a kiss followed by another of her screams.

"This will teach you!" She then threw the frog across the room, smack against the wall. He then fell on to the floor, his entire body motionless. "Now you will be quiet you ugly little frog!"

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped rushing to the frog's side. "Mr. Frog are you okay?"

But he didn't answer he just laid there not moving. She gently touched his body with her finger. It was so cold. He was dead. Marinette thought she was going to scream or faint. She looked back at Chloe, not single sign of remorse for what she did.

"What have you done princess?"

"I shut that frog up for good."

"You killed him! You horrible girl. How could you do such a mean thing to such a dear, sweet little thing?"

"He was a frog."

"He was more than you'll ever be."

"Watch your tongue you wench!"

"I will not! You killed this innocent creature for no reason at all! He never did anything to you he only wanted to be your friend and for you to give him a simple kiss. He didn't deserve this! You truly are a wretched monster!"

"How dare you! Just you wait! I'll have you thrown in the dudgeon for this!"

She then walked off to tell the guards. Marinette sat next to the frog crying and weeping over her friend who she believed had been killed.

"My poor, sweet, darling little friend." She sobbed taking the dead frog into her hands. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. Please forgive me for not being able to help you, if only I could've been a real princess then I would've been your friend forever."

She then placed a soft and gentle kiss on top of his tiny head and carefully placed him back on to the floor. She then buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. This horrible. Chloe had just murdered her only friend in the world and while poor Marinette would rot in the dudgeon, Chloe would get off scot free. How cruel life could be. 

"Beautiful maiden why are you crying?" A gentle voice asked her.

"Because my friend is dead." She wept still not taking her hands away from her face.

"You mean the ugly little frog?"

"Please don't refer to him like that. That frog was the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person I ever knew and now the princess has killed him!"

As she continued to sob she felt two hands gently pull her own away from her face causing her blue eyes to meet a pair of green ones that belonged to a young, dashing, and very handsome man.

"Who...Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Prince Adrien but you once called me froggy."

She gasped in amazement.

"Yes my love I am the frog. A wicked witch turned me into a frog and the only way I could change back was if I won the friendship and love a real princess. You have saved me."

"But how? I am not a princess?"

"Yes you are. Forgive me for not seeing it sooner, a real princess needs no gowns, jewels, castles, or riches, she needs only kindness, goodness, and selflessness. She needs not a crown of gold but a heart of gold."

He took her hand in his and got on one knee.

"Dear Marinette, my lady and my princess, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I would never love another. Will you come back with me to my castle? And there will you marry me?"

"But your highness I...I am just a maid. No one special, how can you possibly want to marry me?"

"Because you are gentle, kind, smart, and caring. When I was with you I didn't feel like a frog. I felt like a prince again, you made me feel like a prince again. You spoke to me like I was a person not just some ugly frog. In your eyes I was never ugly. I cannot imagine a more wonderful woman to be my bride. I have fallen in love with you Marinette, so please marry me."

"I...Oh yes. Yes I will."

They then shared a kiss. Adrien scooped Marinette into his arms and carried her out of the castle where a horse drawn carriage driven by Nino arrived to take them back to Prince Adrien's castle. There the two were married and Marinette became a real princess with both a crown and a heart of gold. The cursed chains that held Nino were destroyed and everyone lived happily ever after...Well almost everyone. As for Chloe well the prince's father wanted have her in prisoned in the dudgeon for the rest of her life for trying to kill his son but since her father was a king and since Marinette and Adrien were merciful, Chloe was demoted to being a washer woman as punishment for attempted murder on a royal. She would be scrubbing, soaking, sweeping, and working for a very long time.


End file.
